


Couldn't Ask For More

by JohnDoe221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Announcements, Concerts, Fluff, He is a cutie, Kid Fic, Louis and Harry's son Oliver James, M/M, Mpreg, No Smut, Original Character(s), Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Pregnant Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe221B/pseuds/JohnDoe221B
Summary: “We have a very special guest today. He was at many of our shows and now he asked me and Louis if he could come on stage and say hello to all of you.” He could literally feel the tension rising within the thousands of fans. He looked behind to the stage exit. Lou, their hairdresser, was waiting with Oli in her arms. Harry smiled and walked over to them. He made sure that the ear defenders sat tightly on his son’s small head before he took him into his arms and walked back to the centre of the stage. The stadium was all of a sudden the loudest place on earth, Harry was certain. 
OR
Louis and Harry take their son to the last One Direction concert before the break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always…[pinky_heaven19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_heaven19/) thank you sooo much for being the best beta on this planet. I know you are not a fan of mpregs, I’m grateful you still volunteered to read this!

Harry moaned briefly when he heard the clumsy footsteps stumping. They steadily made their way up the stairs and he knew that it would only take a couple seconds before the door to his bedroom would swing open. He loved his son with all his heart and he was definitely willing to do anything for him, but right now he just loved sleep more.

He had to admit though, that the headache that kept him in bed this morning was gone, but Harry was still far from feeling good. Thinking about it, he was sure that he had never been so tired in his entire life.

“Papa! Get up, ‘cert tonight!” The small frame jumped without hesitation onto the empty side of the bed, immediately lying down to face his father. Harry stuck his arms out and the little boy slid closer to give him a warm hug.

“Well hello there, someone is excited. Where is Daddy?” Harry brushed a loose lock from his son’s face. Almost every day Harry was fascinated with how much he looked like Louis. The blue eyes, the high cheekbones and of course the chestnut hair, he envied from time to time. The only thing the boy seemed to have from him was the unruly curls. Oli always made the biggest of fusses when they tried to cut them off, so they decided to just let it grow out. “Maybe it will make him look a little more like me.” He had hoped.

“Downstairs, putting ‘way the groc- cer-“

“Groceries.” Harry helped, patting his son’s head softly. He couldn’t help but think that he had the best husband on this planet. Not only did he go to the venue for tonight’s concert to make sure they had the right size of ear defenders for Oli, but he also went to the supermarket to get a few essentials for the upcoming weekend. And probably something very unhealthy for himself and Oli. A price Harry had to pay for not having to leave the bed.

Tonight was One Direction’s last concert before a two year break. The timing could not have been better and Harry was very much looking forward to spending some alone-time with his family.

“Hey, you are awake. I hope this little rat didn’t wake you. I told him to first look and only jump on the bed when you are actually awake.”

“’m not a rat, Daddy! I’m a big boy.” Louis sat down on the corner of the bed and started tickling the little boy. “Are you? I haven’t noticed that.” He teased their son who tried to wiggle himself free from his Daddy’s grip. “Look at this tiny body. You must be a rat. Or a mouse. Yes! I tiny mouse.”

Harry watched amused as Oli still tried to squirm away from Louis’ attack. Carefully he sat up and rested his head on the headboard. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy running through his veins. Maybe that was what he needed to get through this day.

“How are you feeling?” Louis finally asked, leaning closer to kiss him briefly on the mouth.

”Hey, you are crushing me Daddy!” Oli protested, kicking wildly around.

“Carful buddy, don’t kick Papa.” Louis warned and looked a little concerned to his husband. Oli stopped in an instant, also looking at Harry with wide eyes. He crawled closer to him and laid his head into his Papa’s lap.

“’m sorry, Papa. I didn’t mean to get too wild.” Harry started stroking Oli’s hair and smiled softly. “Thank you for apologizing. I’m fine though, don’t worry.” He kept playing with

a strain of hair and looked at Louis. He still looked concerned, which broke Harry’s heart.

  
“I really am Boubear! Please don’t look at me like this.” Louis knew that his husband wasn’t telling him the full truth, but there was no point in arguing. After tonight they all could get a lot of rest.

“Papa, Daddy? When is the ‘cert going to start?”

“It’s CONcert honey, and not for a few hours. Daniel is picking us up right after your nappy.” Oli groaned and Harry could not help but laugh. That boy hated sleep with a passion. Another thing he inherited from Louis. It usually took a lot of arguing and sometimes some crying before Oli fell asleep, completely exhausted. Harry thought this might be the result of him being on tour with the band from birth on. He got riled up by the smallest things and it took them forever to bring him down. One thing was for sure though, Louis was way better at this then him. Oliver James was the biggest Daddy boy he had ever seen. If anyone was able to handle this ball of energy it would be him.

“Will sissy wear headphones as well?” Oli rested his head carefully on Harry’s slightly rounded belly. Ever since they told him that he was going to be a big brother and that there was another human being in Papa’s belly, Oli was convinced that the baby was going to be a girl.

“Honey, we told you that we don’t know if your sibling is a boy or a girl. It is too early to see. Do you understand?” But the boy snorted and kept talking to Harry’s belly.

  
“Don’t listen to them sissy. I know you are a girl and I can’t wait to meet you.” Harry’s heart swelled with pride. He wanted to cry. Never had he thought of having such a polite and great kid. Yes, he could be a handful, but that was to expect with him and Louis as fathers.

“So, what about her ears? Isn’t it going to be too loud for her? You said she was only as big as an avo-“ He looked at Harry for help. “Avocado, that’s right. Well remembered. You don’t need to worry, she OR he is very safe and sound in here. It won’t be too loud.” Harry softly patted his belly, he loved the feeling of the soft roundness.

“Was I safe in there as well?” Now it was Harry’s turn to look for help. Thankfully his husband jumped in without hesitation.

“Yes, you were very safe. So safe that we didn’t even know you were there. Do you remember what Granny told you the other day? That you were the biggest and best surprise that could have ever happened?” The little boy only nodded, listening very closely. Harry knew that all this was very hard for him to understand. He was only four years old, after all.

“Me and Papa didn’t know that you were in here.” Louis softly covered Harry’s hand with his own. “You were a lot smaller than sissy now.”

“But when did you know?” Harry raised an eyebrow, was it really the right time to tell their son about how babies are born? Though he had a hunch that there was no way for them to get out of this now. Oli was smart for his age and just as curious as every child. Right before they announced the pregnancy to their son, Harry and Louis had discussed if they should have the entire birds and bees talk with him, but they decided against it. “Let’s wait until he asks. I’m afraid we will overwhelm him with information he is not ready for.” Louis said in the end and Harry was more than happy to obey.

“Well, you little rat made your existence known to us in the middle of a concert. You had outgrown Papa’s belly and wanted out as fast as possible. That’s when we knew.”

Oli frowned. Harry could nearly see how he tried to sort all the new information.

  
“Is sissy going to come out of Papa’s belly tonight?”

“No, the baby needs to grow a lot more. We marked the date on the calendar. Do you remember?” Harry said. He knew Oli could remember his due date. They only decorated the calendar yesterday. Harry was sure that the baby would have graduated from university by the time he got rid of the last piece of glitter Oli used for it.

“I see, stay safe in there sissy. But please don’t wait too long. I want to play with you.” He gave his Papa’s belly a last soft stroke and then turned to Louis again.

  
“Can I go to my room now and play?” Harry signed a bit in relief. This whole conversation could have gone so much worse.

“MAY I go to my room. And of course you may, but please keep it down. Papa needs all the rest he can get before tonight.” Oli nodded enthusiastically and stormed off, leaving his parents alone. Louis took a deep breath and scootched closer to his husband.

“Hi there, now let’s have some real talk. How are you feeling?”

Harry could see the love and concern in Louis’ eyes. He didn’t want to lie so he opted for the only thing that would relax Louis at last a bit.

“Well, one thing is for sure, this baby won’t be born backstage at our own concert. Maybe someone else’s show, maybe Ed’s?”

“Humour won’t save you this time, curly. Please be honest. Are you okay to perform or am I calling management?”

Harry tried his best not to get annoyed. Louis meant only well and he knew it. He took his husband’s hand and kissed his fingertips.

“I’m tired as hell. And my back started to act up a few days ago, but it is only one show. Our last before the break. After tonight I can relax and you can hover over me as much as you want.” That’s seemed to relax Louis only a little. Good enough for now.

“You know,-” Harry started, not sure if he would be able to put into words what he was thinking.

“It was kinda nice not to know I was pregnant with Oli. Back then we didn’t worry, we just did what we had to. We followed our schedules without panicking every time something felt off.”

“Right, it was nice not to know why your boyfriend collapsed in the middle of a song and why he was in so much pain. You nearly gave me a heart attack that day. I was only 20 and I almost died of shock. God Haz, I was so scared.”

Harry regretted his comment. It was a terrifying night for all of them. He had just turned 18, way too young to have a child. When the paramedics behind the stage told him he was about to deliver a baby, he didn’t know what to think. It was crazy. He could hear Liam talk through his in-ear piece. He tried to calm down the crowd. All the fans had seen how Harry fell to his knees, when the pain of the contractions got too much. No one expected him to be pregnant, especially not him or Louis.

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant.” He whispered, but Louis immediately shook his head.

“Don’t say that, ever. I know you meant it differently and I kinda agree. I know I’m too concerned, which annoys you. I’m sorry for that, but I’m so happy right now and I want this whole experience to be perfect for you. I know you would have loved to take weekly pictures of your growing belly. I mean we don’t even have a single ultrasound picture of Oli.”

Harry agreed. As relaxing as it was not to know that he was carrying their first child, in retrospect so many things could have gone wrong. He was clumsy as fuck, not just on stage. What if he had fallen so bad to cause a miscarriage?

Then there was the partying. There was pretty much no place on earth where people hadn’t heard of One Direction and the boys celebrated that with a lot of drinking and even one or two joints. In early June 2012 Harry started to feel very ill from now and then so he decided to stop with all this and just take better care of himself in general. Back then he was 4 weeks along and even though his brain didn’t connect the dots correctly his subconscious told him to do the right thing. He looked at his belly and couldn’t believe how big it already seemed. He did gain some weight while he was pregnant with Oli, which he just blamed on the crappy tour food but his back never hurt worse than it usually did. Not like today, he could definitely feel the extra weight and his changing centre of gravity wasn’t helping at all. His brain did everything to keep him distracted from what was going on. And of course, it wasn’t like he had time to think about anything else but the crazy schedule their management had arranged for them.

“I’m just thankful that everything turned out alright. I look at Oli and keep thinking that he is the best thing in the world and now we are going to extend that collection of perfection.”

“God, since when are you such a softy?”

“Hey, I’m not the one who wrote If I Could Fly, the sappiest songs of them all.”

Harry laughed out loud. He gave Louis a small kiss before he got out of bed. “No you have not, but if I recall correctly there is a little masterpiece called _Home._ Not exactly a hate song either.” Slowly he walked to their bathroom, before entering he turned around: “I’m going to take a shower. I would offer you to join me, but I think Oli will get bored of playing on his own very soon, and he really doesn’t need a real life demonstration on how babies are made.” With that the younger man slipped into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

* * *

 

At the venue Louis could feel how nervous Harry was. It wasn’t the first time for Oli to be at one of their concerts, but it was the first time they would bring him on stage. They were planning on revealing Harry’s second pregnancy to the crowd _and_ the crew. Not even Liam and Niall had a clue.

“Look who’s there, my favourite Tomlinson.”

“Aw Niall, keep it to yourself, you know I’m married.” Niall grimaced and walked straight past Louis. He held out his arms and took Oli from Harry. The little boy squealed with joy.  “Uncle Niall, I’m going to be on stage with you tonight!”  “I know buddy, I know. Are you nervous? I hope you learned all the lyrics.” “’m not going to sing with you, you fool.”  “Whoa, are you letting your son talk to me like this?” He turned to Louis and Harry, who just grinned.  “Sorry, we have no time to put him into timeout for that, the soundcheck is going to start soon.”

“Saved by the bell, buddy. You are a lucky one, aren’t you?” Oli giggled wildly, even though Harry was sure that he didn’t really understood what Niall was talking about

Soundcheck went by without problems and the start of the concert came closer and closer.

“Don’t be nervous Haz, you will be fine, Oli will be fine, _everything_ is just fine.” Louis took his husband into his arms. Harry was always nervous before their shows, but today was worse than ever. At least there was enough adrenaline in his veins that he didn’t even feel remotely tired. He could hear Oli screaming with joy outside the dressing room, Liam was chasing him through the hallways.

“Let’s hope that means the little rat will fall asleep before we even get back home.” Louis offered. Harry agreed. God bless their bandmates.

“Ten minutes guys. Let me take Oli and we will do everything as discussed.”

Lou came into the room, followed by Liam, Oli and Niall.

“Let’s do it.”

At the end of _Strong_ it was time for Harry’s monologue.

“Hello, London!” The crowd went wild. “Today is a special day. Not only because this is the last concert before our break.” A murmur filled the stadium 

“Don’t worry guys, we are coming back. We all just need a little time to ourselves.”He looked at the others and all nodded their heads in agreement.

“We have a very special guest today. He was at many of our shows and now he asked me and Louis if he could come on stage and say _hello_ to all of you.” He could literally feel the tension rising within the thousands of fans. He looked behind to the stage exit. Lou, their hairdresser, was waiting with Oli in her arms. Harry smiled and walked over to them. He made sure that the ear defenders sat tightly on his son’s small head before he took him into his arms and walked back to the centre of the stage. The stadium was all of a sudden the loudest place on earth, Harry was certain.

“I’m sure you all know Mister Oliver James Tomlinson.” Harry looked at his son and gave him a small encouraging pad at the back. He was so tense that Harry was scared for a moment that all this was too much for him.

  
“Would you like to say hello to everyone, honey?” But Oli only buried his face into his Papa’s shoulder. Harry wasn’t sure what to do.

  
“You don’t need to be scared. They all are very nice, baby.” Harry turned a little and saw Louis suddenly next to him. He had his hand on Oli’s back. The boy wiggled a little and held his arms out. Louis took him without hesitation.

“Well, well someone is a total Daddy’s boy. Would you like to say something now?”

The little boy looked unsure from Harry to Louis and then to the crowd. Louis offered him his microphone. Oli grabbed it with both hands, his small fingers barely strong enough to hold onto the heavy mic.

“Hello London.” He almost whispered. It was loud enough though.  
  
“Is there something else you would like to tell the people?” Harry asked softly and Oli started to smile brightly as if he only just remembered why he was on stage today.

“Yes! ‘m going to be a big brother in-“ he thought hard for a moment and then held up his right hand, causing the microphone to drop out of his hands. Harry was able to catch it just in time.  
“In _so_ many months.”

Now Niall and Liam joined the trio with wide eyes.

“Did you just use your four year old son to announce another pregnancy?” Liam asked in slight disbelief, already hugging Harry tightly.

“Yes Payno indeed we did. And let’s just hope that this one is going to be more of a Papa’s kid, or I will have my hands even fuller.” With that Louis leaned down, first setting Oli to the ground and then kneeling in front of Harry. He looked up for a second and then lifted up Harry’s shirt to revile the small bump. Oli stepped a little closer and both of them planted wet kisses onto the bare skin.

Harry was sure. There was nothing more he could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by two pictures on tumblr to write this story. I think Harry and Louis with kids are just the cutest and most adorable thing on this planet. 
> 
> This is my first mpreg. Let’s be honest: Harry being pregnant would be amazing. He wants it, we want it and Louis would probably love it as well. 
> 
>  
> 
> [ If you want: say Hi to me on tumblr! ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/greenmeetsblue221b/)


End file.
